It ain't easy being a Godfather!
by WritingByNight
Summary: Suspended: An attempt to try and fill the gap of what Sirius was up to during the 4th book. I think it's terrible.
1. Troubled Thoughts

A/N: Like I've probably said this is my first fic so go easy on me. But I would like some advice. This is all about Sirius and it takes place right at the start of GoF. Sorta Sirius's story if you will. I'm not sure If I'll finish it so your reviews decide the fate of my story. Oh yes, The Disclaimer! DISCLAIMER: I don't own squat, so don't bother suing me. Sirius and any other Harry Potter character I happen to mention in this pathetic attempt of a fanfic belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Period. 

**It ain't easy being a Godfather!**   
**By , Yours truly, ChoChangGirl** ****

Waves crashed upon the beach on the Island of Sicily. First light had appeared revealing a shabby, crudely built shelter and it's two inhabitants, 1) a half horse- half eagle creature by the name of Buckbeak, and 2) a tall, pale man with long matted black hair. His hair is his namesake. His name is Sirius Black. Sirius stared blankly at the sea, he had been thoroughly shaken. Not by noise which was the common cause for him, but his own foul dream. Harry was yelling...clutching his scar...eyes...red snakelike eyes glaring at him...then the cold sickly presence of dementors surrounding him...bringing him closer to non-existance...all the time Harry yelling...in pain as he was brought closer...closer... Sirius shook his head. It didn't make any sense, but then again dream redering was not what he was best at. I should of paid more attention in Divination He added with afterthought. 

Buckbeak snorted in his sleep causing Sirius to jump several inches. Sirius was used to getting startled. At least 5 times a day he would be. For good reason too he told himself after one time when Buckbeak was particularly hungry and cried out rather loudly for all the world to hear. Sirius was a wanted man although being innocent his face on The World's Most Wanted Wizards forced him to hide out off the coast of Italy. And if worrying about dementors or Azkaban didn't frazzle him, being godfather to his dead best friend's son, Harry, put his worries over the top. 

Thinking about Harry brought his mind back to his dream. Maybe I'm just stressed he thought as he watched morning completely overtake night and as the warm summer heat of July caress his face. Wouldn't Harry be going back to Hogwarts soon? And already a fourth year too? Hope he keeps out of trouble....yea right. Sirius laughed remembering all the trouble he and his friends had caused during fourth year, which was enough, unfortunately, to cause Buckbeak to open one large orangish-brownish eye. "Sorry" Sirius muttered in a rush. Angering his best means of transportation was not something he needed at the moment. 

Sure it was company but then again Buckbeak wasn't exactly chatty. Sirius preferred the talking kind, his favorite Harry. He had already written to him twice using the closest thing he had to owls at the time, more to tell him to call on him if he needed him not just for social purposes. Sirius half hoped he would have a to leave this place from Harry's replies just to engage in a conversation for once or have a decent meal for a change. (At this point his stomach was growling loudly announcing that it was time to eat another rat.) Yum Yum Sirius thought with distaste. But as long Harry was safe he would eat a thousand rats. 

Sirius sighed and lied down on the sand watching the clouds not thinking about his dream, not noticing Buckbeak trying to get him to get breakfast, and not caring that high tide was coming in and that the fire that he worked so long and hard to keep alive last night would be put out if he didn't move it. All that was on Sirius Black's mind was how he could be Harry Potter's Godfather when he wasn't needed. Little did he know that days away a snow white owl had just been sent to answer his troubled thoughts.   


A/N: Well? What did ya think? It's up to you if I should continue or not. yes I know that this wasn't much of a story...more like a insight into Sirius's thoughts and yes It was rather short but it's a prologue. But If you want me to finish it trust me It'll get better. Thank for reading!!!! Buh-Bye!!!

  



	2. Rumors and Letters

A/N: Well the people have spoken! As promised here's chapter two and three's coming but it might take a little longer. I warn you ahead of time that this Series will be pretty long and It will take me quite some time to finish it completely. But I'll try to best I can to hurry. This takes place a few days after Chapter 1. Enjoy! Disclaimer: See first page. I'm not writing it again

It ain't easy being a Godfather!   
By her imperial highness, (I wish!) ChoChangGirl 

*snore* "Buckbeak...Could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here!" Sirius murmured though his cloak which was substituting as a pillow. But Buckbeak continued to snore but he might have not heard Sirius in the first place since by the time his words got though the cloak, they came out like this: "Muckveak Fould vou beep it drown? I'vm whying to weep here!" Either way Buckbeak's snores were quite annoying and Sirius couldn't take much more. If there's anything you can get used in this world a Hippogriff's snore is definitely not one of them. *snore* Sirius jumped of bed putting his hands over his ears. _That's it! I'm going into town today, if I hear Buckbeak snore one more time I'm gonna scream!_ he thought feverently. After making sure that Lord Snorington (Buckbeak) was tied up properly so he wouldn't fly away, Sirius transformed into his Animagus self, a great black dog, and headed towards the small wizard village of Menssan. 

Menssan was like Hogsmeade in many ways. It had shops such as _Merlin's Magical Hats_, a local traven called _Cheering Charms _(They used cheering charms on the drinks), and of course the houses. The only things that distinguished Menssan from any other wizardry town was 1) It was the only English speaking town in Italy for miles and 2) The Werewolf Forest. Perhaps older than Hogwarts's Forbidden Forest, The Werewolf Forest was thought to be riddled with werewolves. In the late 1700's, Menssan was plagued by werewolf attacks and all thought to be a werewolf was sent into the forest and kept there by magic. Anything living inside the forest was long since dead but fear remained. This was Sirius's only conclusion to why people never would him though the forest and eventually reach his hideout. Indeed people would give him weird looks as soon as he exited from the woods but no one could resist his cute puppy eyes for long . " Awwww" They would say " It's so cute. Poor thing being wild an no one to care for it" True these people were very caring to a convicted murderer who was disguised as a dog, but these words always made Sirius feel like vomiting. 

Sirius walked over to _Cheering Charms_ only to find that the door was already open for him and a plump little balding man, the barkeeper Alfonse, was waiting for him with a huge T-bone steak. " Well look who it is! Blacky where have you been old boy ? " Alfonse said cheerfully setting down the plate of meat in front of Sirius. _Blacky? For a guy who can conjurer food and sell many drinks you're a bit short on imagination aren't you?_ Sirius thought as he stared hungrily at the food. "You enjoy that now you hear..." Alfonse broke off to see Sirius devour the steak " I guess you like it. Anyway if you ever want to say here feel free.." Sirius looked up licking his mussle giving that No-I-don't-think-so look. _Besides,_ Sirius thought bitterly and a bit sarcastically, _you wouldn't want to find out that your pet killed 13 people including his best friend would you?_ But Sirius's look had not caused Alfonse to not finish his sentence, another man had entered the bar. 

"Charles How are you? Care for a drink? Alfonse exclaimed shaking Charles's hand. Charles it seems was a thin man roughly the same age as Alfonse. "Just fine and I'll have one of those drinks you import from England" Charles replied. "Butter Beer?" Alfonse asked "Yeah That's the one They say it's Moody's favorite..next to whatever is in his hip flask! Charles added with a laugh. " They say old Mad-Eye is out of retirement, working for Dumbledore up at Hogwarts for Defense Against The Dark Arts..Alot of help he'll be!" Alfonse also added with a laugh while giving Charles his drink. Sirius stopped chewing on his meat and listened hastily to the conversation. " Really Alfly? He's got a job?.. Well I got a rumor for you. They say that You-Know-Who and a servant are traveling north. Well no one has seen You-Know-Who just the servant." Charles paused to drink a long from his glass nearly finishing it and leaving Alfonse looking rather suspenseful. " Strange looking fella they said. Short, bald, and not to old either". _Peter! _Sirius hissed angrily. _ That two timing, double crosser went back to his protector huh? I'll get him if it's the last thing I do!_ Sirius growled , almost a little two loudly causing Charles and Alfonse to give him a non puzzled look. "Where north you might ask? No one knows" Charles said finishing what was left of his drink. _Where indeed?_ Sirius thought nervously moving closer to hear better. _I'd bet I know were he's headed and I'll eat Buckbeak if I'm wrong._ "That's the end of the rumor" Charles said getting up to leave " But remember, it's only a rumor k?" " Course it is, Good Day to you and come again" Alfonse said a bit shaky " Looks like it just you and me Blacky...." For the last time Alfonse had to break his sentence of short, for when he turned to look at Sirius, the only thing he saw was a empty plate and a black dog rushing towards The Werewolf Forest with a bone in it's mouth. 

The walk though The Werewolf Forest is not to be taken lightly and even on four paws it's difficult to mange. Sirius had be too busy concentrating on getting back before dark to give those rumors he heard back in town any thought. But by the time he was almost to the camp, late afternoon, he could not suppress them any longer. _How could Voldemort travel? He not exactly in the best shape of his scummy life. Wormtail's got to be helping him but how? Peter wasn't the best at magic compared to me, James, and Remus._ When Sirius's thoughts traveled towards James, they got considerably sadder. _James...You made me promise I would protect Harry if anything happened to you and Lily, but he doesn't need me...yet...if Voldemort is heading to were I think his headed for. England,He must be going to England. Harry better keep his eyes open._ Sirius crawled under a log and walked into his camp feeling as dishearten as he first left it. 

The first thing Sirius did was transform back into his human. "One whole day as a dog after 2 months of not being one will give you such a crick in the neck" He muttered rubbing the back on his neck. " Oh Buckbeak..I'm back!" Sirius called in a sugary sweet sing-song voice. Buckbeak just stared at him grumpy." What's wrong Buckbeak.. oh that's right I tied you up..so sorry" Sirius said not really being sorry at all and untying Buckbeak in the process. " But here I brought you something". Sirius gave Buckbeak the leftover bone from the steak and smiled to see Buckbeak's mood go from grumpy to happy in one second. Bones were Buckbeak's favorite treat. "Well I'm glad you like it" Sirius said patting Buckbeak on the neck. After living with Buckbeak for two straight months, Sirius didn't need to bow to him anymore. Buckbeak simply knew him too well.   
Sirius glanced at the setting sun. " And if you don't mind me, I'm going to get some shut eye while you eat and this time, no snoring please." Sirius lied down thinking that besides the rumors, for once since he got out of Azkaban, this had been a nearly perfect day. 

Tap Tap Sirius was roused from sleep by a beak tapping his shoe to it to get him up. "Buckbeak..I'm trying to sleep. If you're still hungry eat a rat" Sirius moaned fitfully as he tried to swat whatever was tapping him. And whatever it was it had just moved to tap his fingers. " Come on Buckbeak Give me a break...OUCH!" Sirius sat up with a start because whatever was trying to get him awake was certainly doing it's job. Sirius examined the small bite on his finger and was about to get Buckbeak the stupid rat he wanted to eat before he realized: _Small bite?_ Sirius looked up from his partly swollen finger to see a snow white owl by the name of Hedwig perched on his knee. _No Correction: A very upset Hedwig. _Sirius thought with a smile. He wasn't smiling at Hedwig's anger, but If Hedwig was here it meant one thing. _Harry.___

Sirius quickie detached the letter from Hedwig's leg and read it's contents. _No surprises here it is from Harry._ Sirius looked puzzled when Harry mentioned something about a Playstation but if possible, the look increased when Harry talked about his scar. When Sirius first read the part about his scar, something in the back on his brain nagged at him to be remembered. A frustrated Sirius reread the letter and was surprised to discover that he skipped something. _Last time it happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he? _Sirius read and suddenly the thing that was nagging him broke through and became Sirius's next thought. The Rumor! _If it's true, then maybe he IS near you._   
A bit a fear ran though Sirius as he deduced this. _What would Voldemort want with Harry?..Sure he hated him, wanted to kill more likely but as long as he was powerless he couldn't hurt him right? _Sirius tried to ease to new found headache his was getting and then another piece of information surfaced back into his brain. A servant was with him. _What can Peter do besides change himself into a rat? He doesn't have a wand..You don't need one to change..And whose is going to give a man that has been believed dead for 13 years a piece of information that would be useful to Voldemort? _ Sirius sighed and tried to work a idea into his brain. _This was hopeless to figure out. _Sirius heard a snapping noise and directed his attention to it. It was just Hedwig eating a rat she caught. Somewhere a plan began hatching within Sirius's overworked head when he looked at Hedwig. _ Go to Harry.___

The answer was so simple Sirius wondered why he didn't think of it before. _I told Harry to ask of me when he needed me..And with a problem like this he most certainly needs me._   
Buckbeak(who had just woken up) and Hedwig just looked at him which seemed to say: You sure you that's why you want to go? You would be leaving this place that doesn't what to make you go? "Of Course not" Sirius said angrily and breaking off after seeing the confused looks upon Hedwig's and Buckbeak's faces. _Sure getting out of here is a plus but the main reason is because of Harry. Not just for his own well-being. I promised James and Lily I would protect their son and now is my chance to prove I can be a good Godfather._ Sirius quickly found a quill and wrote on the back on Harry's note his reply: __

_ Harry- I'm flying north immediately. This news about you scar is the latest in a series of strange rumors that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go to Dumbledore_ Sirius paused and remember something else that was said in the bar. Moody! Sirius breathed a small sigh of relief. _If Moody' is around he'll be on the watch for anything unusual. I anything happens he'll tell Dumbledore and I can ask him we I get there. I'll need to find a owl post soon after I leave though to write him. _Sirius refilled his quill and continued writing. _--they're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else is. I'll be in touch soon. My best to Ron and Hermione. Keep your eyes open Harry._   
_Sirius___

Sirius rolled up the letter and attached it to a now cheerful Hedwig and sent her on her way. After watching the owl disappear into the horizon, Sirius walked around the camp looking for anything of use and putting it in a cloth bag around the neck of Buckbeak. And Buckbeak, for one, was totally and utterly confused to see to see Sirius rushing around the camp like a mad man. All Buckbeak knew is that they were probably leaving and they probably wouldn't be coming back for a while. After one last look around the place and being convinced he had not left anything important, Sirius clambered onto Buckbeak. (Mind you quite difficult with all the stuff attached around his neck in a cloth bag). Buckbeak decide if he was going to ask, it was now or never and he gave a small chip as if to say: Where are we going? And Why? Sirius gave a small smile and simply replied " Home Buckbeak...I'm Harry's Godfather and he needs me. Come on let's fly!" And with that both man and beast soared into the star-spangled heavens heading northward To Home, To Harry, and whatever else was in store for them. 

A/N: Chapter 3 Should be quite long so be prepared for a little wait for it. This chapter took six pages of notebook paper to brainstorm and took much longer to type. I'm a bad typer ^_^ But you don't care! Poll: In the next Chapter Sirius and Buckbeak will encounter a boggart. What do you think their boggarts would be? Anwser with you reviews and I might pick yours to be in the story! Well I'm off to write! Buh-Bye now!

Quote:(I love these stupid things!) Don't be afraid to write at midnight, sometimes the crazyest ideas form the best stories. 


	3. True Fears

A/N: Well ok I lied a little I said Chapter 3 Would take long but here is. But the 4th one will take long. BTW Sirius's thoughts are in italics. This takes place about one week later than chapter 2. Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. : Sirius, Buckbeak, Harry, Ron, Voldemort, Dumbledore....etc..etc... Blame her for this story. Enjoy! 

**It ain't easy being a Godfather!**   
By, you know her, you love her, give it up for ChoChangGirl (Yes I know I'm conceited ^_^) 

"This looks like a nice place to stop for the rest of the night Buckbeak" Sirius said surveying the scene below him. A thick green forest in Southern France was the perfect place for a rest stop. _Only problem is that there is nothing here to stop people from finding me and I know nothing of the local people of town. _Sirius thought with a sigh. _Well It looks like the best place for miles so we'll just have to make due for a night. Maybe I can find that owl post I need._ "Let's land" Sirius said directing Buckbeak towards the thick green trees. With a soft "Flump" of Buckbeak's wings, he and Sirius were at long last on solid ground again. "I'll go into town tomorrow to get the latest news from _The Daily Prophet, _pick up some food, and try to get a reliable owl to send to Dumbledore. You'll stay here of course and tomorrow night we'll set off again, everything clear?" Sirius added. Buckbeak gave a soft screech in reply. _Sometimes I swear you can understand me... "_Get some sleep now Buckbeak. You need it more than me" Sirius said stoking Buckbeak's feathery head. _I'm going to keep watch tonight. If we get though the night I'll breathe at ease again._

Sirius sighed again. They usually traveled at night, it was just safer considering that here and there dementors we still on the look out for him. But this time fatigue had got the best of them. Sirius's already gaunt face was now parchment white from lack of sleep, his black matted hair had grown long past his shoulders and in some places flecked with gray from worry, and his dark black eyes which already had a dead hollow look given to him from being in Azkaban for 13 years now seemed to be two black holes. Buckbeak didn't fare too well either. Most of Buckbeak's largest feathers have fallen out, the rest had lost their luster and the usual sparkle in his eyes was gone long ago. _This journey has been hard on both of us but it'll over real soon. _Sirius laid his head on Buckbeak's shoulder. _Not only being a great source of transportation, Buckbeak tends to makes a fine pillow sometimes. _Sirius thought with a smile. _Soon this will all be over my friend. Soon._ Sirius gazed up at the cloudy sky keeping watch over Buckbeak while watching the crescent moon fall into the horizon. _We'll be reunited with Harry and he'll be safe again. Soon. _Sirius thought. _Soon._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
**Early Next Morning...**

"I'll be back before dusk Buckbeak. All you have to do is stay in this area and keep out of trouble. You'll have to get your own food today, sorry buddy. Well, see you soon Beaky." Sirius said patting Buckbeak good bye on the head and transforming into a dog before heading towards the edges of the forest and into town. _This should be interesting. I know very little French and yet I have to find a wizard home, get some food for me and Buckbeak, AND send an owl to Dumbledore in this muggle town. _Sirius came out of the woods and tried to read a street sign that he could only guess that was in french. _Remus said that foreign language would come in handy one day, if only I learned more French with him instead of learning new curses to use on Snape._ Sirius squinted at the sign forcing himself to remember whatever Remus told him about the French language. Finally the words managed to work their way though. Welcome to the town of Gulider.

Sirius trotted into town trying to understand what everyone was saying. _This is impossible. _Sirius thought desperately. _If I had a wand I could conjurer everything I need. Oh Well..The old fashion way is sometimes best in times like this._ Sirius ran behind what he assumed to be a bakery and started hunting though the garbage. _Hmmm...a rotten piece of fish...old apple core...and hello.. _Sirius climbed out of the dumpster and pulled out a stale loaf of black bread. _Well It's not a banquet but it's sustenance and Buckbeak can hunt his own food. _Sirius chewed hard on the stale bread. _ Just my luck to be in a muggle town with nothing but some old bread for food. How am I going to find a owl or The Daily Prophet now? _Sirius swallowed the rest of his bread. Whoo Whoo. Sirius's dog ears picked up the soft hooting of an owl, or what sounded like many owls. Hope swelled within Sirius as he ran in search of the sound. A dilapidated house at the end of the road was the source of the noise, an the 100 or so owls inside were the cause of it. 

Sirius peeked though the window only to see that the house was empty save for the owls. And there were so many owls! There were tawny ones, snowy ones, midnight blacky ones, blue eyed, brown eyed, even a few green eyed, large owls, medium owls, lots of tiny weeny owls, and even some kinds Sirius had never seen before. _Either the person who lives here is 1)a crazy muggle to live with so many owls, or 2) being the more logical reason, a owl breeder for wizards. Frankly number 2 would be more beneficial to what I need, but if push comes to shove I can work around number 1. _Sirius pushed the door with his nose and to his surprise it open. Sirius, throwing caution into the wind, entered. Hundreds of jewel bright eyes followed him around the room. It was a simple cabin. Plain to be sure but clean enough. In one corner there was a plain woolen cot and directly across from it was a bronze caldron and a desk nearby. Several old _Daily Prophet _newspapers littered the floor hardly a cress running though them, their sole purpose was to keep the owl droppings off the floor. Sirius knew that only a witch or wizard could live here but why bother to buy newspapers and not even read them? Sirius shrugged and looked around for some parchment. _With some luck,_ Sirius thought. _I can write as if to say my master needs an owl and I'll deliver it to the owner of this house in my dog form. _After spotting some parchment and several quills on the desk, Sirius changed into his human form , and sat down on the in the desk's chair to write. No sooner than he sat down he was up again for something was in the desk shaking the inside of it. Sirius stared at the desk in shock. _Why did the desk move? _Sirius thought nervously. Gingerly, he pulled the front drawer open only to released a cloud of smoke causing him to fall down to the floor in his temporary blindness. When he looked up the haunting figures of James and Lily Potter greeted him. 

Sirius could barely believe what he was seeing, let alone breathe. The appearance was unmistakable. James's untidy black hair and Lily's deep red could be clearly picked out though the smoke. "J-James...Lily...B-But you're dead! Sirius whispered looking up at their forlorn faces. The Potters didn't even smile. Sirius watched as they gazed at someone lying face down at their feet. Lily knelt down and turned the person over until their face could be seen. Sirius gasped. Beneath a tangle of dark black hair, the scar of Sirius's nephew Harry was easily visible. Sirius leaned over Harry and tried to wake him up. Harry didn't wake. Harry was dead. Hot tears flooded Sirius's eyes. "Who killed him James? Who did it?" Sirius finally managed to say with tears streaming down his face landing onto Harry's cheeks. "Who do you think Sirius? Who else would it be? James spat. "It was Voldemort, Sirius. Voldemort killed him. Why didn't you protect him Sirius? You promised us you would!" Lily said mournfully while tears welled up in her jade green eyes. Sirius stared at one face then another. Lily was nothing short of broken hearted while James, well, Sirius had never seen James so angry. "I-I'm sorry James..Lily I never knew he was in such great danger... You've got to believe me!" Sirius pleaded. James put his arm around his crying wife, deaf to Sirius's pleas. "You gave your word that no harm would come to Harry Sirius...And you failed!" James hissed. Sirius backed away from the towering figures of his former friends the words You Failed echoing in his ears. Sirius covered his ears and shut his eyes away from the truth. _No..._ He thought. _It's not true..It can't be... _While Sirius had his ears closed and his eyes shut it's not surprising that he didn't notice that the owner of the house had returned. 

"RIDDIKULUS!" the person yelled. James, Lily, and dead Harry vanished in a puff of smoke and Sirius looked up in time to see the smoke being forced back into the drawer. Sirius tried to slow down his breathing. _It was just a boggart...I haven't failed...yet. _Sirius thought miserably watching the person turn around to look at him. _I'm going back to Azkaban...I'm a goner...No Harry here to keep the dementors away this time_ "Ok who's in here? said the harsh voice. "I know you're here!" _Can't he see me? _Sirius wondered. _I'm right in front of his eyes. Can't he see me?_ Then it dawned on him. The man couldn't see, he was blind. "I'm terribly sorry sir...My name is...Remus Lupin". Sirius invented. "I was told that this was a best place to buy an owl and I thought I would wait for your return but the boggart in you desk drawer startled me." _Please let him believe me._ Sirius prayed. The man gave Sirius a searching look, not to different from Dumbledore's, before extending his hand to shake with Sirius most heartily accepted. "Phil Collins, and the people who told you about me being the best owl breeder weren't lying" Phil said in a gravely voice. "So what kind of owl are you looking for?" Sirius breathed with relief, he was safe. "Any will do. Most preferably a reliable one. I'm on holiday and I neglected to buy an owl before and most unfortunately I am in need of one now." Phil picked one owl and put it next to Sirius. The owl was pale copper with gray eyes, a new breed. "I thought you weren't from around here. Anyway it'll be thirty five sickles for that owl". Sirius felt his chest tighten. _Do I have enough? Please let it be enough!_ Sirius reached into his robe pocket and pulled out five galleons. Sirius breathed again. "Here" Phil felt the coins, seemed pleased and got the change.For_ a blind guy he sure knows his way around his house. _Sirius noticed the latest _Daily Prophet _on the desk. " Ummmm Phil sir?" Phil looked up. "Could I have the newest _Daily Prophet _if your not going to read it..oh sorry." Sirius broke off feeling quite stupid for mentioning the poor man's vision problems. "Don't worry sonny happens all the time. Go ahead it's yours and here's your change." Phil replied cheerful enough. "Back before You-Know-Who I had two working eyes. Magic was what took them away, and I won't let magic bring them back....Well have a nice day Remus!" "You too" Sirius said. After pocketing the newspaper, Sirius offered the owl his arm which it climbed onto, and headed out the door amazed at his good luck. 

Sirius glanced nervously down the street. Here he was out in the open, not in disguise, and carrying a owl which he could not send to Dumbledore until he go back to Buckbeak because he forgot to bring a quill. Things did not look right now. _Think Sirius! You broke out of Azkaban this should be easy._ By keeping to the shadows, and walking behind any building he could, Sirius was back in the safety of the woods quicker than you can say _Expelliarmus! _Once Sirius was back in the woods, he expected the rest to be easy. It wasn't. The owl that he brought was very talkative, and Sirius spent half of the time trying to shut it up. While he was distracted, he tripped over a tree root and got up muttering several curses under his breath. _So much for being lucky. _Sirius thought bitterly wincing at the pain in his foot each time he stepped. The owl didn't enjoy the fall either.   
After a few more minutes in the woods, Sirius entered the clearing where Buckbeak was chewing on a badger he caught. _Well at least you got a decent meal. _Sirius thought disdainfully remembering the stale bread. 

Sirius limped over to Buckbeak, fished out a quill and a scrap of parchment, and quickly wrote to Dumbledore for the sun was setting and soon they must be off._ Professor Dumbledore--I'm coming back. Harry wrote to me saying how his scar hurt and the last time it did was when Voldemort was at Hogwarts. This and several rumors that had reached me including one of Voldemort heading north have concerned me. I'm Harry's godfather and I'm not going to sit aside and let Voldemort hurt him. But I need your help. Can you keep a eye on Harry until I get there? I heard you got Moody out of retirement so I'm not too worried. Yet anyway. Is there anywhere close to Hogwarts or Hogsmeade where me and Buckbeak can hide safely? I might be there within a few days and I want to be prepared. --Sirius _"I need you to take this to Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts." Sirius said to the owl while trying the letter to it's leg. The owl nipped his finger with affection, clearly it had forgotten the fall in the woods, and took off. Sirius checked around for anything he might have dropped, and remembering the _Daily Prophet_ in his pocket pulled it out. The front page caught his immediate attention. 

The caption said: **Scenes of Terror at Quidditch World Cup.**   


A/N: Left you hanging didn't I? I'm so evil. Thank you for all the reviews!! I'm so happy people like my story! Well, I'm off to write chapter 4! Buh-Bye!!! 


End file.
